


Наедине с...

by Gagarka



Series: All about fetish [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fetish, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страдать от неразделённой любви? Быть отвергнутой? Или же принятой? Зачем ей это, когда есть ролики?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наедине с...

**Author's Note:**

> На книге фанфиков этот драббл и "Жажда большего" были частью коллаба, поэтому здесь я могу его опубликовать от своего имени. Йей!

      Миниатюрную, вечно растрепанную спортивную девушку-пацанку не волновали такие банальности, как романтика, парни и отношения с ними. Одеждой и модой её тоже было не заинтересовать… хотя, нет. Точнее, не совсем. Мода была ей интересна только в одном направлении - роликовые коньки.  
  
      Число пар у неё дома приближалось к двум десяткам, и она наизусть знала каждый изгиб, каждую потёртость, царапинку и дату последней замены колёс. У неё были ролики почти всех видов: фитнесс, бег, фрискейт, слалом и агрессив. И именно сегодня её коллекцию должны были пополнить USD vi2 navy, что заставляло желудок девушки делать сальто от предвкушения. Тёмно-синего цвета ботинок, манжета и внутренник, отделанный кожей; рама, накладки и бакля - белые, а шнурки - коричневые и такого же цвета полоска на раме. Девушка несколько месяцев каждый день видела их на мониторе компьютера, и теперь, наконец-то, могла до них дотронуться, но она ждала. Ждала, когда они с отцом уйдут из магазина, когда она окажется дома, а главное в одиночестве.  
  
       Прежде чем прикоснуться к новой паре, Аликс любовно осматривает всю коллекцию. Вот её первые ролики - бело-розовые фитнессы с исчерченными вдоль и поперёк царапинами носками, боками и пяткой; стёртый до половины тормоз. Давно уже малы, но выбросить рука не поднимается. Полностью чёрные слаломы Seba с разноцветными колёсами, на которых она упала, неправильно войдя в поворот, и стерла кожу на плече и бедре до шрамов. Или самые первые и самые любимые агрессивы ROLLERBLADE NJI - чёрные с ядовито-зелёными вставками, на которых она уже более дюжины раз меняла соул-плейты, бочки и колёса. Те самые, в которых растворилась однажды чёрная бабочка... Девушка берёт их в руки и очерчивает контур ботинка, словно извиняясь, что из-за неё они были осквернены. Ставит на место и проводит рукой, дотрагиваясь до всех, воскрешая ощущения от каждых.  
  
      И вот Аликс дрожащими руками открывает фирменную коробку и жадно вдыхает эту причудливую смесь запахов пластика, каучука, кожи и металла, разбавленную каким-то ароматизатором для тканных деталей. Эти ароматы каждый раз действуют на неё гипнотически, и она вдыхает их снова и снова, до потери обоняния. Голова начинает кружиться, но девушка, не обращая на это внимания, достаёт инструменты, заранее прикупленные запчасти и сноровисто избавляет "новичков" от внутренних колёс, закрепляя в середину рамы, специально подобранный, H-Block такого же коричневого оттенка, что и шнурки. Делает то же самое со вторым ботинком:  
  
      - Идеально, - чуть отойдя, благоговейно шепчет девушка.  
  
      Она садится на пол и, беря в руки правый, а за ним и левый ботинок, с закрытыми глазами водит пальцами по поверхности, запоминая, знакомясь. Но делает это не как до́лжно, ведь ей не терпится почувствовать их на ногах, и она уступает своему желанию. Ножка медленно исчезает в ботинке и, когда пятка упирается в стельку, Аликс порывисто выдыхает, закусывая губу. Во второй раз легче, но от того не менее приятно. Расправив свободные концы шнурков, она накручивает их на указательные пальцы, пропускает через кулак и, только после этого, начинает затягивать и завязывать. Ощущение, когда её маленькая стопа со всех сторон крепко объята, не сравнится ни с чем!  
  
      Аликс не встаёт, медлит, смакуя ощущения, чуть пошевеливая пальцами. Но когда поднимается... Когда делает первый толчок, и начинает катиться по медовому паркету комнаты... Да, это оно! Знакомое чувство эйфории, сопровождающее каждый первый прокат обновки, охватывает девушку. Она жаждет опробовать их по-настоящему так же сильно, как сохранить новизну. Но жалость сегодня побеждает, и Аликс, грустно вздыхая, меняет "синий идеал" на старенькие, но проверенные серо-рыжие фрискейты K2 XW, зная, что ночью будет спать в _них_ , пусть это глупо, неудобно и ужасно по-детски. А ещё она клянётся себе, что, на сегодняшней роллер сходке, она порвёт всех! И вот тогда можно будет опробовать navy в "полевых условиях".  
  
      На первом уроке в понедельник, Аликс, уложив рюкзак с обновкой на колени, наблюдает за краснеющей Маринетт и задаётся вопросом: "Так ли хороши парни, чтобы из-за них париться, если есть ролики?"  
  
       _Определённо, нет._


End file.
